


The Passenger

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [20]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Gift Work, Imperialism, Inuit Character, More Like the Leg of Franklin, Self-Mutilation, The Hand of Franklin, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: And everything was made for you and meAll of it was made for you and me'Cause it just belongs to you and meSo let's take a ride and see what's mine
Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Passenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).



Song is by Iggy Pop

See below for content notes

[Download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-The_Terror-The_Passenger.m4v)

Youtube is embedded but if the embed is not working (a known issue), [click on this link to watch at youtube](https://youtu.be/JcvK7-K8RXY)

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: This is from Season 1 of the Terror which explored the possible fate of The Franklin Expedition. It appears the television show attempted to employ Inuit actors and form some focus around the oral histories of the region, but in the end the story is Inuit Mythology as created by White Guy (Tuunbaq is not a real thing) and it has some of the same problematic themes that would be expected from same. 
> 
> This vid also contains graphic explicit violence including dismemberment, gore, cannibalism, self mutilation, self immolation, and violence towards indigeneous population.
> 
> This is also a gift for what_alchemy - HAPPY 2020!


End file.
